Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-16004721-20130831133651
Nie wiem ile czasu płakałam samotnie na ławce i nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zaczęło padać nie obchodziło mnie to. Myślałam co teraz poczne sama jak mam samotnie wychować moje dzieco, w kim mam wsparcie ? czułam się fatalnie i nie do życia taka...osamotniona. Gdy tak rozmyślałam przede mną stanęła postać to była Kuzaji. -Co tu robisz w taką ulewe ? chcesz się przeziębić ?!-podniosła głos.Ja przecząco pokręciłam głową i spojrzałam na nią. Jak zobaczyła moją twarz to na początku dało się wyczytać szok, potem złagodniała-Wracajmy-Pomogła mi wstać i tak kierowałyśmy się w stronę domu. Byłam przemoknięta do suchej nitki, więc pierwsze co zrobiłam to poszłam wziąć gorący prysznic i się przebrać. Po 20 minutach wyszłam z turbanem na głowie i w suchych ubraniach. Mimo,że minęła sporo czasu moje oczy dalej były podpuchnięte. Poszłam do salonu gdzie była Kuzaji i się w nią wtuliłam. Coś pisała na laptopie,ale jak mnie zobaczyła to go odłożyła. -To nie fair...-Powiedziałam cicho. -Co powiedział ?-Głaskała mnie uspokajająco po plecach, w tym momencie poczułam,że tylko jej mogę na chwile obecną zaufać. -Powiedział,że jak nie chce zrobić aborcji to mam sobie radzić sama.-Powiedziałam w skrócie.-Boje się,że w szkole może wszytko wygadać i będzie klapa-Próbowałam mówić normalnie,ale mój głos drżał, a po moim policzku popłynęła samotna łza. -Nie wygada się o to się nie martw. -Skąd wiesz?-Zapytałam bez przekonania w jej słowa. -Pomyśl Su. Powie,że jesteś w ciąży oni będą się pytać kto. On będzie zachowywać się w sposób zdradzający go i potem sam może dużo stracić jak wyjdzie na jaw,że cię zostawił. Daj mu dwa, trzy dni i sam przyjdzie. Narazie go olewaj i udawaj,że cię to nie ruszyło-Doradziła mi.Troche tak jeszcze posiedziałyśmy zanim poszłam spać. Po tym wszytkim byłam wykończona. Na następny dzień usłyszałam głośne wołanie z kuchni był wstała. Spojrzałam na zegarek było po siódmej. Co dziś było? środa ? ech.. nie wytrzymam. Nie chce iść do szkoły. Z takimi myślami poszłam się ubrać. W łzięce przesiedziałam 10 minut, gdy zeszłam na dół na stole była góra kanapek i herbata dla mnie. Usiadłam obok zielonookiej i zaczęłam jeść. -Su dziś po szkole po ciebie podjade-Na te słowa zaczęłam się krztusić kanapką. -Słucham ?-Zapytałam gdy się uspokoiłam. -Masz umówionego lekarza. Po za tym trzeba do rodziców napisać.-Westchnęła. -Lepiej nie...-zaczęłam niepewnie choć wiedziałam,że w końcu ten dzień nadejdzie. -Lepiej żeby się dowiedzieli wcześniej i ode ciebie niż jak wrócą i odemnie-Zamknęłam oczy jak ja to mam powiedzieć ? nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zasnęłam. Na następny dzień jak się obudziłam to byłam we własnym łóżku. Spojrzałam na zegarek była 7:37 cholera muszę się pośpieszyć ! czym prędzej wstałam i po 5 minutach byłam gotowa. Szybko coś zjadłam i już mnie nie było. Z wielką obawą szłam do szkoły tak źle to się nigdy nie czułam. Przeszłam próg szkoły tak by na nikogo nie wpaść i zaszyłam się w łazięce dopóki nie zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. *** Po lekcjach stałam i czekałam na Kuzaji nie chciałam długo stać tym bardziej,że na lekcji zdarzyło mi się kilka razy stracić przytomność, raz straciłam równowagę i na domiar złego rozbiłam sobie głowę o kant ławki. Ale pociesza mnie fakt,że nie było gorzej. W końcu zobaczyłam upragniony czarny lexus.Weszłam do auta i odetchnęłam głośno. -Nie stresuj się tak...-Powiedziała do mnie naburmuszona kobieta. -Ciesze się,że w końcu nie czuje na sobie tych spojrzeń.-Zielonooka spojrzała na mnie pytająco-straciłam przytomność kilka razy-Sprostowałam. I chwile potem ruszyłyśmy do lekarza. W poczekalni byłyśmy może z 30 minut, aż w końcu weszłyśmy do gabinetu. LEkarz mnie przebadał i zrobił USG. Dopiero po 4 tygodniu mogę usłyszeć bicie serca,ale może to i lepiej ? nie chce się jeszcze rozklejać. Jak wróciłyśmy do domu Kuzaji zerknęła do skrzynki na listy, a ja poszłam do pokoju, ale nie siedziałam tam długo, bo usłyszałam wołanie. -Su, rodzice mają kolejną delegacje, więc zostane z tobą dłużej.- Powiedziała w skrócie o co chodzi. -Żadna nowość-burknęłam pod nosem. Kuzaji otworzyła laptopa i włączyła skype skąd ona ma w znajomych moją mame ? nic nie mówiąc do niej zadzwoniła. -C-co ty robisz ?-zapytałam przerażona. -To co widzisz.-Po kilku sygnałam mama odebrała jeszcze z kamerą. Dobry Boże za co ?! -Coś się dzieje ?-zapytała mama miała zmartwioną mine. Niepewnie usiadłam obok mojej opiekunki. -Tak dzieje się. Twoja córka nawaliła i mnie ciągnie ze sobą...-Skrzywiła się a mama spojrzała na mnie wyczekując wyjaśnień.-Jak nie powiesz to ja to zrobie. -Nie dam rady !- Do moich oczu napłyneły łzy. Kuzaji westchnęła. -Twoja córka jest w ciąży, ojciec dziecka się wyrzekł,ale spoko ma lekarza.-Mama wysłuchała wypowiedzi i patrzała na mnie z otwartą buzią. -Nie wiem co powiedzieć...-wydukała. -Najlepiej to,że ją wspierasz.-Powiedziała Kuzaji. -A ty miałaś ją pilnować.-Warknęła mama -Mam z nią chodzić do szkoły i wszędzie jak cień żeby patrzeć czy nie grozi jej stan w którym jest obecnie ?-Powiedziała długowłosa kpiąco. -Wybacz...-westchnęła mama powiedziała,że jest w szokui mam się nie przejmować dupkiem bo mam ich. To mi poprawiło nastrój i tak pogadaliśmy do wieczora. Ja do soboty byłam zestresowana, a gdy w końcu nadeszła to z samego rana ktoś zapukał. Byłam w salonie i jadłam płatki z owocami, więc drzwi otworzyła Kuzaji by zaraz z hukiem je zatrzasnąć. -Kto to ?-zapytałam. -Nikt szczególny-Uśmiechnęła się. To było dziwne, więc podeszłam i otworzyłam drzwi co prawda z trudem bo zielonooka mi stała na drodze. Za drzwiami był zszokowany Kastiel, nie wiem czemu,ale sama miałam ochote zatrzasnąć drzwi,ale tego nie zrobiłam tylko widocznie posmutniałam. -Co tu robisz?-zapytałam łamiącym się głosem. -Chce pogadać-w jego oczach była prośba. -O czym ?-zapytałam, może dlatego,że chciałam to usłyszeć. -O wszytkim i o niczym, możemy pogadać ? -Niech będzie chodź...-Przesunęłam się i go wpuściłam. Kuzaji poszła do swojego pokoju, a my zostaliśmy sami w salonie. Usieliśmy na kanapie i spojrzałan na niego wyczekująco. /// >:D gotowe za błędy przepraszam.